Mysterious world
by real mynix
Summary: Minerva and his ex are meeting again. The ex who broke the current husband, Albus's nose. AD&MM and Clarisse & Joseph from Princess Diaries crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I know there are some – about 2 or 3 – ADMM from Harry Potter and C&J from Princess Diaries crosses, but I'm trying to do it a little differently here, not a real cross story. If you are interested in the ADMM parts mostly then read the Harry Potter posts if you are a C&J fan then read the Princess Diaries posts. Of course they NEED to meet but I try my best to write two interesting story. If it's a mess then I'm just going to stop them, but here's a try for the first part._

_Of course I don't own then movies or the books and I'm making no money to wrote this story. And please be patient with me as my English is not that good._

* * *

"Oh Brianna don't be such a drama Queen!" – chucked Albus from her daughters behavior.

"It is very important! I'll never EVER will pass my final exams. What everyone going to think about me? I'm the daughter of the most powerful witch and wizard in the magical world who happened to be the Head and Headmistress to my school and I can't even pass a seventy year exam! I'm going to be the biggest laugh in Hogwarts history." – said the lady in total confidence.

"Well it's great then, that only a select of few people know that you are our daughter."

"You are no help from me father!" – answered a frustrated Brianna and shut the door behind her as she left his father office to go back to her Head Girl dormitory. Which she deserved as she was the first girl till Minerva McGonagall who got top marks in her every single class she took.

Albus didn't do a lot more paperwork done when entered her adored wife "What did you say to our daughter?" – asked Minerva while she was already halfway to the couch to sit down.

"Me? Nothing, absolutely nothing." When Minerva raised her eyebrow he added "What is not true."

"That's more what I'll believe." – answered Minerva and laid her head back from the couch.

"Busy day Darling?"

"Amazingly. These children just gets worst."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not true." Albus stand behind her wife's and began to massage her tensed shoulders.

"It feels amazing."

"Well that's the point of it." – smiled Albus never stopping his ministration – "Now tell me who annoyed you this time?"

"I'll tell anything if you don't stop. It was one of the fourth years. He always dropped something to the floor and first I didn't realize why. Miss Blond from Ravenclaw forgot to put anything under her robe."

"Is she pretty or just her legs admirable?" Minerva shook her eyes open and slapped his husbands hands. "ALBUS!"

"What!? You were beautiful – still is – and have admirable legs at the same time!"

"She is a fourth years!" – said Minerva if it's explained everything.

"Well I don't know about fourth year but you indeed had legs what made every man crazy for your fifth year."

"Oh, you are no help!" Said Minerva resignedly and Albus began to laugh. "Now what?"

"That was what our daughter said." Minerva wide opened her eyes before began to laugh herself too.

When they calmed down a little Albus leant closer to Minerva's mouth and was only inches apart when said "Maybe you should show me how amazing your legs still are."

She was about to nod when a loud and familiar voice said "We 're a little bad 'ime?" – said Hagrid who hold the hand for a five year old, green eyed boy who smiled for his parents widely "Guess what Hagrid brought me?" and showed his other hand which was full of sweets "I brought you Papa too."

This was just the moment when an owl came to view. So Albus moved to Oliver and Hagrid while Minerva went to get the owl.

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

It was not what he expected. Really it was not. A few days passed and her wife acted strange. She doesn't have morning classes for Friday but she was always available, but not this morning. She seemed to vanish. So she went for her old suite and felt that the floo power was used not long before. He doesn't wanted to spy he was just curious so went invisible and went for the last destiny.

Here he is for a strange looking, but unmistakable men's room. In the center he found her wife in another man's embrace. He was good looking, muscular and somehow familiar from behind, he looked them only a minute or hours he didn't really tell, when a short haired blond women for a strange peach color mini robe and some white something in it stepped in. He was mesmerized by the scene but he could tell that woman was also.

Minerva voice was heard in the anyway silent room "We can continue this but I'm not going to lie to my husband and you shouldn't either for your wife."

Albus dropped his invisible charm and said "Well if we are already together Minerva, maybe you can explain yourself beginning right now."

Both his wife and the man looked surprised to them and stepped apart hurriedly.

* * *

_That's it for now. If you are interested for the C&J part of chapter one then read "Mysterious life" in my stories._

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the two-two people who read and reviewed my first chapter, it meant much to me. So here you go for chapter two, I hope you'll enjoy it too as we are moving a little further and began the journey._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Are any one of you is going to say something or just stand there in silence and pretend that nothing happened and we are just having the fun of our life's? " – asked Albus for her wife and the man in the center of the room with more than a little sarcasm in his voice.

The strange dressed up women in the other end asked Albus "You are the husband if am I correct, right?"

"Sure. And you must be the wife." – when the woman nodded Albus asked with the biggest smile he should managed "How do you do?"

This was the moment when finally the man moved and stepped in front of his real wife "Darling, it's NOT what you think." and tried to touch her. If it was not Albus in this situation he might be found this funny. With a wife like he had, with a temper what she had, he knew, that it was a very bad move and an even worst sentences to tell. And sure enough the woman shouted with the high of her voice "DON'T EVER TRY TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Albus looked deep in his wife's eye who didn't say anything neither moved one bit since he stepped into the room. They gazed at each other. He found regret, sadness in them and hope that he'll hear her out before doing anything stupid.

After 42 years of marriage he'll do anything for her. If he was sure to himself she could spent any days, any moths or anytime here with that man he can forgive her because she was his life! He became what he is now because of her and his life is worth because she is besides him. If she is willing to continue there marriage then he'll be willing as well.

If he wanted to describe himself right now he was more worried about the fact that maybe she'll leave her for another then mad about that she cheated on him. Dear God how selfish he was!

"Can we move back and talk about all of this?" – asked Minerva quietly in the room where only the other woman's shouting was heard and showed the room when saying about this. He nodded "Our living room." and disappeared.

Before she too disappeared looked back to Joseph and his wife and find that he was having difficulties with her wife. It's not going to be an easy day any of them and it was only ten in the morning.

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

When she got back on the living room, Albus was already sitting opposite the couch in the chair. True signal that he was upset as they usually sat next to each other in the couch. She sighed and went to sit down opposite to him.

"Can we get a tea?" – asked Minerva. True signal, that she needed strength. As the house elf appeared she asked cocoa for Albus and tea for herself. When Albus looked surprised that she allowed him having cocoa in the morning she just raised her shoulder for that.

As soon as the tray arrived and they were sipping there drinks Mineva took the reins. "So… I could tell that it was not what you saw but I'm not going to lie to you."

"I expect frankness from you."

"He sent an owl some days ago that he would like to see me and ask me about some things what he can't from anyone else and it's important to him and if I will be willing to meet him. I didn't know how to tell you so I thought I'll just meet him then come back without you to found out. We chose a time what was good from both of us, as he had a wife and met after 45 years."

"Did I know him? He looked somehow familiar to me from behind."

"Actually you did. You taught him…with me."

"No." Answered Albus as an idea of who he might be began to set up.

"I know you doesn't like hearing from him so I just didn't tell you till now, but he is Joseph Manzanero."

"Your first and I thought EX-lover." – Answered Albus sadly. They were big lovers once in school and after that. Minerva looked taken aback and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

_This is it! Please leave review, it's just a minute to you, but it means much to me._

_If you are interested in the other couples too then read Mysterious life's second chapter. _


	3. Emotional ups and downs

_Only one__ people read my other chapter. Thank you for her. _

_I'm not __yet get up with this, however I'm not really motivated either as I hoped that more people will read it. But anyway I represent the emotional ups and downs chapter._

* * *

Chapter three

Minerva looked taken aback and opened her mouth to speak.

Albus knew her wife and as soon as he saw the fire in her opened eyes and she draw herself up he know that he misunderstood something and very badly. Her temper was ready to brake out and he'll need to act quickly if he didn't want to be the other side of it. "Min I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I know you are right." – said Albus hurriedly.

"I AM RIGHT!? What are you talking about?" – Now, not only her eyes but her whole face began to burn up.

"Anything, what you want me too! We could chat about the weather just don't angry yourself anymore." – He wanted to have a conversation with her wife, and he know that they are not moving from that direction if they continues with this road.

Neither of them noticed the door open, and the person who came into the room looking for the transfiguration mistress as her pupils was already there but the teacher is not.

"I AM NOT ANGRY!" – She shouted and instantly knew for herself too that it was not a true statement so she added – "I am furious Albus!" She can't hold herself any longer, got up and went in front of the window, shutting the curtains with her movement to gave a semi darkness to the room.

He had really thought, that she could slept with another man after all these years, what they spent together in happiness? Or just she thought that it was happiness? She stopped just for a minute to think back all the good things what happened with them. The things what they went throughout side by side. She just know the answer…it was real. They loved each other and they are still in love after all these years and she can't wait what would bring the next hundred of years to there life.

"Why are you the one who is furious as I'm the one who is cheated AGAIN? – asked back Albus, who too get up and was heading from her wife's direction who looked like lost in her own thoughts.

Neither of them noticed the door slammed shut and the person run down the stars with her face full of tears. Hearing the last three sentences only and making wrong consequences from it.

Minerva turned back and looked deep in his husband eyes. "Again?" She was confused. What is he talking about? He was the lady's man, every now and then getting owls from various witches all around the world. In every ball having women throwing themselves at him. Luckily he always made it up from her, he was full of ideas. She never had any real, serious admirer.

Then it hit her. How blind she was!

She used to think it was because of that incident. How can she thought that little of him? He, the always calm and collected Headmaster! Being hurt about something this childish. It was only a few things what made him use his power and the first in this list were there family, before that it was only her and there relationship.

She was not angry anymore it was gone as fast as it came. Her eyes were full of tears now. She was sorry because of Albus, sorry for Joseph as it can't be easy for him either, and sorry for herself too what she had lost.

She was known about her Scottish temper but it was a little bit too much ever for her to be this emotional "You are not cheated Albus!"

He looked back for her and believed what she said, but he know, it's more what she would like to tell so he just nodded his understatement. "I was never unfaithful to you, I NEVER cheated on you Darling." With that she laid in his husbands arms and began to softly cry.

Albus was puzzled. He hugged her wife of course giving love what she deserved, but why is she need it? Then finally it all came back to him. "You said never?" When she didn't answer he touched her chin and carefully lifted up her face. She shook her head and quietly repeated the world.

They lived in a kind of lie all of there life together. It was built in a lie. He really didn't think about it for years now, but it was here on their past. He just doesn't know to cry too, or just laugh about it. He chose the second one.

"Well it's good to know finally, that my nose was broke because of a misunderstood."

"Oh Albus, I'm sorry."

"Never mind, you said you kind of like it as it is."

"True." With tears in her face she moved closer to kiss him. He was more than ready to accept and return it. He pulled her as close as he could. She was perfect in his arms, they were made to be together. They kissed the other with all the love what is in there heart. Nothing should keep them apart it was official now. If they survived this they will survive anything what the life will bring in there roads.

They needed to speak with Joseph and after decades clear up what happened in that evening years ago when she lost her best friend, when Albus thought she slept with her already ex and it moved them to the hospital wing with a broken nose at 10 pm.

But now the most important thing was to gave support for each other. And sort out there own thoughts.

* * *

_That was the third chapter. If you are interested __what happened between Clarisse and Joseph from these time then read chapter three Mysterious life._


	4. Shocking, more shocking

_Oh my __four reviews that's twice what I got from the other chapters! Thanks! I was in a great mood because of that so already wrote the next chapter._

_If you realized I'm trying to make this stories writing with similarities, if something is here maybe a little bit is there in the other story too. I saw so much things what is okay from both couple that I try to use them._

* * *

Chapter four

"I hate transfiguration it's a stupid and damn complicated subject!" – said Snape as soon as he stepped into the Headmaster office in an ever worst mood than he usually was.

Minerva and Albus were quick enough to step apart from each other before discovered in front of the window. The years of exercise helped for them a lot.

"What were you saying about my subject Severus?" – asked back Minerva instantly.

Snape looked surprised because he didn't realize that Minerva herself was there too. "Of course, I could have guessed that you are here. Having a good time, while I had to replace you on your own class."

"What are you talking about?" – asked back Albus who sat down on his chair and indicated his two teacher to do the same in front of him. Severus sat down and took his time before beginning his explanation, knowing full well that they are interested in it. Minerva never sat down just stood next to the chair and the desk, looking down from both men.

"I was a little shocked when Miss Jessica came from me but naturally I followed your order Headmaster and went to the transfiguration class."

"WHAT…WHY?" – asked Albus and Minerva exactly at the same time looking totally confused. Snape just looked from one to the other. "We don't know what you are talking about. I never sent anyone to you." – said Albus and when Snape looked for help to Minerva she shook her head too.

When he saw that they are not joking he swore "She scam me! Oh I'm so going to punish that little one! How dare she!"

Minerva had thought fast as always and being the protector of her fellow Gryffindor's she asked "What happened exactly?"

Snape who was still irritated continued "She came to me not long after YOUR class was supposed to start" – looking directly to Minerva's eyes "that the Headmaster's order me to replace Professor McGonagall's for this class and probably the next one too. Then we went and I kept the class."

Albus and Minerva both thought the same thing, they were catch doing something or another, what they were not supposed to be doing and Miss Jessica covered them.

"Oh I remember! Sorry about that! My old mind I forgot everything." – said Albus quickly in a cheerful voice if he just remembered it – "I said to her in the morning to search you, because Minerva had an immediate situation to handle."

Snape didn't look totally convince, but who was he to ask the greatest wizard in the world? "Right, if we had cleared this up maybe you could go down to your class and tidy up the mess Minerva." – He already got up and nearly was out of the door when Minerva turned and quickly went after him, but not before looking questioningly from her husband who nodded.

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

"Professor Snape was there earlier and he told what I ordered him to do. Imagine how surprised I was to know that!"

The young, blond haired girl sat opposite to the Headmaster and looked down for her hands, not even looking up when in a sad, quite voice answered "Sorry about everything Headmaster."

"Sorry? I was about to thank you."

Now that make the girl look up "What?"

"We think that you saw something what you was not supposed to be and didn't make a scene, but helped us, so Minerva and me would like to thank you and ask if you will be kind enough to not tell our daughter Brianna what you hear or saw there this morning."

"Oh Headmaster, I would never tell her something like this! She is absolutely adores her parents!"

"Thank you. We really appreciate that. Because you are her best friend I know it'll be hard to keep something like this from her."

"It's nothing. She had a kind of temper and if I can make, I'll gladly help to not broke it up. Can I go back for my class now Sir?"

"Yes."

When Jessica was halfway to the room Albus said in a kind voice "If you want, you can ask."

The girl turned back and said "Was it true? The cheating thing?"

"No. That was just a misunderstood."

"Thank God."

They both smiled.

* * *

_That's it. The two couple need__s to meet some time soon._

_If you are interested in the Clarisse and Joseph part read Chapter four for Mysterious life._


	5. Woman's talk

_Only ONE comment. Oh my. I can't say that is too much._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

„Hm, it's an interesting situation." – said Joseph after an uncomfortable silence.

"Exactly what I wanted to say." – smiled Minerva then added "But I hope we'll make through in it. For me?" – and she looked for her best puppy eyes what she could manage.

"I didn't see this eyes for years, Darling." – Albus looked mesmerized. She had the most beautiful eyes what anyone ever had. It was the same killing face what made him forget everything and would do anything for her, from her. "If you don't be my wife I'll definitely ask you know."

"Very charming, thank you, but I 'm already yours and staying as long as you'll take me." Said in a much calmer voice and slowly moved closer for her husband. He was still lost in her beauty when she was in front of him and gave him a kiss. It was not an intense one, but one what promised the future of continuing after the situation is handled. Albus was about to response when she stepped back and smiled.

"You two need to talk, can I move somewhere for that time?"

"No, don't live!" – answered immediately Albus.

"I don't asked but told. So Joseph?"

"Well you can't go out as a matter of fact as you never come in. Clarisse is in the bedroom, you can go for there."

"Is she okay?" – asked with real concert in her voice.

"Sure I just told her everything and finished it with about our age…she is still trying to sleep it out." – he looked for his watch – "it's hours now actually."

"Then I try to be very silent. That way, right?" When Joseph nodded she went to the bedroom leaving the two man together alone.

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

Clarisse Manzanero was sleeping in a king size bed. She thought that Albus and her had a big one, but this was way bigger. She made a mental note to transfigure something much similar to this when they got home, and then try it out… but anyway back to where she was.

The woman was absolutely amazing. She was not a big fan of woman's body, never particularly liked hers either, but as she looked her peaceful face, one arm under her head, one under her blanket, her slim body. She had a perfect body, one that some woman would kill to have or more like spend millions for the best plastic doctor.

Even meeting her only once, some hours ago, she know that she was something special inside too as Joseph was never the one to choose someone who was not. And definitely not someone who choose because of beauty.

The room was big and decorated perfectly. Everything looked like to be on there place, not one out of order. It was just as the room stepped out from a house magazine. The designer must be one of the best and most expensive one. She realized that she doesn't know what the other woman was doing or what Joseph did exactly. He told her that he was bodyguard but never told whose. The other room where they met first and this was classes away from each other. That room was just a good decorated one, this one was THE perfect one.

As much as she wanted to gave time to the other woman, she wanted to speak to her before the men finished theirs. She sat down from the bed and as if she was a children caressed her face. She just stirred for that but doesn't move a bit. She tried again this time only calling her name, but that hadn't worked either. She doesn't want to do anything to make the woman feel herself embarrassed but she really wanted her to get up. So she tired the two together and she finally opened her eyes.

"You have the bluest eyes I have ever saw Clarisse."

First she looked a little sleepy but in her eyes realization took place soon enough and as she slowly sit up answered "Thank you Minerva."

Minerva stood up and Clarisse followed her, when both were standing, they looked up and down to the other. Minerva was still in her teaching robes, but Clarisse was dressed only for her silk slip, what Joseph had leaved in her before taking her fainted wife in bed.

"Amazing body indeed." – said Minerva before she could stop herself.

She saw the astonished face for the other woman but only seconds before she responded "I don't know about your's under that dressing grown, but maybe if you'll be kind enough to undress too."

She said that in a strong voice that Minerva really thought that she meant it, but soon enough before she needed to response Clarisse handed her arm and introduced herself. She too said her name and how do you do. "Behind you on that chair is my dress if you'll be kind enough to pass me, I'll dress up again. It's ok to parade my old body in front of you, as I did it with my ladies maids, but I don't think you'll want me to meet your husband dressed like this."

Minerva nodded "No. You have an affect ON ME already and I don't like enemies, thank you very much." she moved and passed her dress for Clarisse.

Clarisse blushed, never the one to talk about this kind of things with anyone. Of course Joseph had helped her a lot and she was much more comfortable with her own skin, but never had a real girlfriend.

But maybe it could be fun. "You know Joseph is not so fond of me with other man either."

"How about woman?" – Minerva was used to the teasing what Poppy was giving her after one too many fire-whisky.

"I don't know." – answered Clarisse and raised her eyebrow. She dressed up and was stepping in her shoes when Minerva looked at them "How can someone walk in like those?"

"You are kidding me, right? My husband is crazy about high heels, so naturally I need to wear them all the time."

"Oh I can image that you can drive him crazy Darling."

"MINERVA!" Said Clarisse in a shocking tone, but soon enough they were laughing like old girlfriends.

_

* * *

_

_Well we are moving in a certain way what was the only real fact what I know I wanted to write in this story before I__ had even began to wrote it. Maybe I'm writing this story before that scene I had in my head._

_The other part is Albus and Joseph talking, in Joseph point of view, if you are interested read Mysterious life part five._


	6. No longer Queen

_Only one comment again? Not must, not much._

_But we are carry on with my favorites couples._

* * *

Chapter Six

What did Minerva? That was Albus first thought when he heard her wife's name calling out. Sure she had not lost her temper? She was in great mood when she went in and after what he just came to know it wouldn't be wise to hurt a Queen.

He heard Joseph asking about them in front of the door and then from his great relief her wife stepped out, with slightly pink, but thank god the Queen looked like in perfect condition and was already talking.

Then the Lady's said in together "children"; "garden" and Joseph looked at him for help. It would be easier to answer if he could know what was the question, but he was busier looking the women then following the conversation so he choose the other way, talking about something other.

"Maybe I need proper introduction Joseph, so I can bond with your Lady as it seems that my wife already did just that."

Of course Minerva realized that he was not playing attention and it was all in her eyes that she know exactly what he thought moments before. She rescue him with her answer "True, but we were never introduced properly either."

"Of course, sorry about that, last time I was a little busy with her myself" – said Joseph while Minerva smiled to Albus.

Joseph turned to the women and introduced them to each other. Minerva had a definite like on the other woman it was all over her face and in her eyes.

It was his time Joseph turned from him. "Albus Dumbledor this is my wife Clarisse Manzanero." Albus being the gentleman raised her hands to his lips and kissed it, but what he said it was all about teasing her wife. He looked the corner of his eyes to her when he greeted the other woman "Pleased to meet you Your Majesty."

The shock what he waited came just as fast from his wife's mouth "WHAT?"

In a teasing and sweet voice he answered now only for her wife "Oh maybe our ex Head of Security forgot to mention to you Darling that she is the Queen?" The look what was in her face was speak less, he was going to get because of this at home, but it was worth it….maybe. He hoped to.

"I'm only EX Queen my granddaughter is the real Queen now so don't make any fuss about it. I prefer to be simply Clarisse now days." and she looked like someone who really meant it, but just as she finished speaking it was a knock on the door. "Your Majesty can I came in?"

"Sure, sure just Clarisse!" – answered Albus but it was just about fun nothing more and luckily Clarisse felt it that way too, he was not sure about her wife though.

A younger, blond woman stepped in and was surprised about saw them. She was lost in words too, but after a little silence intermezzo she continued and sure enough she used Clarisse name. When he heard it, immediately searched for Minerva's eyes, who approved that she heard it too, but wasn't placate yet.

When Joseph said that Clarisse should go, Albus found the opportunity to make themselves excused to "We need to go back to the school anyway. Minerva had classed to teach in the afternoon." Minerva touched his hands lightly and gave a hopeful look for him, but he was about to said this anyway so nodded and Minerva went on "But we would like to meet you once again."

"That would be lovely, maybe you can come out some other time and I'll show you my garden. It's really pretty." Said Clarisse with excitement in her voice.

"Lovely idea, I'm sure we are in. So until next time." Clarisse hugged Minerva and he wanted one to so asked one from himself "Can I have a hug too?"

"Sure." – Clarisse came closer and he thought that she was going to gave her a hug, and she did that, but in the mean time whispered in his ear "If you mess up anything with my husband again you have to deal with me!"

When Clarisse stepped back Albus was amazed and looked up and down at her. Everyone in the room saw that she told him something but no one hear what. After a moment consideration Albus did something what made everyone amazed, he made a bow and said "I keep that in my mind." And he meant just that. Clarisse Manzanero was not a woman to cross, greatest wizard or not.

It's going to be an interesting situation between them "I'll wait impatiently to meet you more."

Clarisse just nodded than turned and with the lady closely following her made an exit.

Minerva didn't ask as he know him but Joseph asked what she said "Nothing what need YOU to be afraid of." It was obvious that didn't satisfy his interest but he was wise enough not asking again about it, instead asked "When will you come next?"

"Maybe in next Saturday?" As it was okay for everyone they made good bye to Joseph too then appeared back to the castle.

_

* * *

_

_If you haven't already and interested read Mysterious life chapter six._


	7. Meeting the rich one

_Hy Girls__ (Is there any boy?), it seams to me that you like my Mysterious life story more than this, however I like this too so we are going to move on with it._

_I realized that children are more into there intuition and what they think is what they say and I thought that I need it for this chapter so here it is._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Am I looking okay to you?" – asked Minerva critically as she looked herself turning here and there in front of there full length mirror. She was wearing a yellow 'summer dress' – it was the name what the muggles called it anyway. But she didn't like it. She was just not happy with her body nowadays, the truth was that she wasn't happy after seen Clarisse's.

"No. You are looking amazing as always." – answered her husband and stepped behind her to hug her from behind and took his chin for her shoulder. When Minerva raised her eyebrow he continued "You look like a little strange for me as you usually don't wear this kind of clothes, but you look beautiful and I'm sure I'm going to used to it quick enough." To provide his point he gave small kisses first her bare left then her right shoulders too.

Minerva closed her eyes, because she enjoyed the kisses. "Hm, maybe I'll need to wear it more often from now on."

"Definitely, most definitely." – murmured Albus.

"This is bloody uncomfortable!" – rushed into the room Oliver.

"Boy! What kind of speaking is this?" – turned Minerva and Albus and looked up and down there boy.

"But father! I can't decide to wear this shirt or whatever inside or outside of this bloody jeans."

"Oliver!"

"Sorry Mum." – said the boy and looked down to the floor, then continued with much quieter "But this is just not my style."

"Oh come on, you look great my boy." – tried Albus again. Oliver looked up for him like if he went crazy, but saw what his father was wearing and smiled.

"I look better than you father with that red shirt and green jeans that's true."

Minerva smirked as she just realized what her husband and children were wearing. They dressed exactly the same except the color and she was glad that his boy didn't inherit his father's fancy for colors.

"Please! You my boy only black and white! So bloody boring." – answered Albus before thinking, then the two man looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Minerva shook her head "You are incorrigible Albus, but Oliver please not you too."

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

"What the hell is it?" – asked Oliver as they stepped out from the house in Genovia what they discussed to use and saw the black limousine in front it.

"Come on, keep on moving." – said Albus quietly to his boy than thanked the man who hold the car door for them and slide in after Oliver and Minerva.

"Wow, it is all leather! And look there is a fridge! So small! Hey there is that mini muggle movie! Look Papa, look!" – Oliver was so excited that he couldn't keep himself back. The fact was that the parents looked fascinating too.

"Just how rich is your old classmate Mama? I bet she has more money than even you!"

They were sure to make things right and do a little upbringing any other time but now Minerva just answered "It's not my friend but his wife is."

"I bet! This castle look like even bigger than Hogwards!"

They looked where he was pointing and saw the destiny of there journey.

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

"I hope you had a pleasant journey." – smiled Clarisse after they stepped out of the car and hugged each other.

"Yes. But I'm afraid our little one is just getting a small peak what is in your fridge."

Clarisse didn't know first what they were talking about and looked for Joseph some help, he moved his mouth upright a little, as the boy with shining eyes moved out the car.

Minerva felt the first minute when Clarisse looked into the boy that something is not right, but decided to ask it later while Albus introduced there boy. Joseph took his hand and shook it, what Oliver liked very much, but his eyes were already to the woman.

He smiled shyly and said "Hello. I'm Oliver McGonagall Dumbledore, age five, going six in one month and liked your car very much."

Clarisse smiled and said "Pleased to meet you Oliver, I'm Clarisse."

Oliver nodded and when Clarisse didn't make a move he stepped closer and finally Clarisse bend down and he immediately hugged her. Then he looked into her eyes and touched her hand and said "Will you show me your castle? I love castles! It's huge! I bet there is some interesting thing in it as in ours. You know it's not really ours as this is yours, but me and Mama and Papa and Brianna leave there. And…"

"Oliver please!" – said Minerva before he could continue. But Clarisse looked to her "It's okay." than back to Oliver "I'll be happy to show you. Can we move?"

Oliver face lit up once again and Clarisse and him hand in hand went to the door of the castle while Oliver already continued to speak…


	8. Clothes

_Thank you Dayanna and sevy MMAD to reviewing my last chapter. Here goes the boys part!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

His child was in love with Clarisse it was official now. In the day he realized that he was taking Clarisse hand as soon as he could, sitting next to her in the table and being always next to her. He noticed it too that in some point of the day Joseph became jealous. It was stupid of course and not very reasonable, but after some day he saw it and made him smile.

He remembered the first time he saw Minerva with another man! Strange enough she was with Joseph. It mead him desperate, knowing that he can touch her, kiss her as much as he want, as soon as he felt the need. Yes, he saw them together before but it was only when they began to make out as a real couple became evident to him that they could be much more then Minerva and he ever will be. It never occupied his head that Minerva and he will be together. Yes he dreamt about it, but it was definitely not something what he thought that going to happen in back that time.

Oliver went for a long walk with Clarisse around the castle and they bonded quite well he felt it, because when they got back both was smiling desperately. In the other hand Joseph was stuff all the time his wife was not next to him. He tried to speak, and even it was an enjoyable experience but he was just not the same and it was always this situation even when Minerva and Clarisse went somewhere.

He thought about it, that maybe he is just as strange as Joseph is when Minerva is not next to him. He keep the decision that yes he is but he is much better covering it, because they do it all of there life. He know that it was hard for the other couple too to be in the shadow and not tell everyone around them how they feel about each other, but they are out of this now. They can do what they would like to as everyone is supporting them. Maybe someday Minerva and he will be this carefree too.

He looked to Minerva and he was sure that she was thinking about the same thing as they watched Clarisse and Joseph sharing a long and deep kiss. As it was right in there face that they loved each other, they wasn't totally calm about showing the physical evidence of there love in front of everyone. They needed time for it.

"Wow, that was something what Mother and Father used to do quite a lot too. I never thought it's popular in this world too." – said Oliver and looked right into his and his mothers eyes. Now it was there turn to blush a little bit and all of them burst out laughing.

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

If he was honest he loved coming to Genovia. What he know about the country for now was enough to be one of the supporters for it and for there people. And in this place he and Minerva could act like a married people too.

They slowly discovered what hidden in this situation. They came now third time a week and talked and had fun. He was not sure it was only because of Clarisse and Joseph or it was here before, but both couple acted like the ones who is discovering the life of being together. They touched hands, walked on Clarisse beautiful garden and kissed under the sunrise. In the last couple of weeks they became closer and closer for there spouse and they built a relationship between the two couple too.

It was not unusual now that the boys did something together while the women went somewhere and spent some alone time, probably telling the boys.

But they always ended up being together and he discovered that it was helping for his married life too. They were acting like newly married couple again. After the children were in bed they meet in the bedroom and ended the day usually making love. Minerva was hungry for his kisses and made sure that he know about it! She was nearly insatiable, but he managed and survived somehow. And how he loved it!

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

It was good to have her boy here most of the time, because of a practical thing, and that was he covered her and Albus surprise when they discovered something in this world. Minerva never liked to think back about it, but she was sure it would be better if he was there too for the first time she meet Maurice, Clarisse's dog.

Well she was definitely not a shy person as she was famous her Scottish temper, but probably because of her animagus form she never particularly liked dogs. Clarisse was showing her the place around when the big white dog came in font of them. She stopped right where she was while Clarisse fondle her dog and probably said something too, but Minerva only understand the name of the dog. When Clarisse discovered she was not paying attention to her, she looked up and Maurice began to snarl right to her.

"Maurice baby calm down. I don't know what happened to him he is usually calmer than a cat would be." – said Clarisse defensively.

"Do you like cats Clarisse?" – Minerva tried to collect herself, she was more powerful than a dog, after all, right?

"I'm more like a dog's lady, but my granddaughter has a cat." – said Clarisse while petted Maurice head, who was much calmer than before. Minerva store it in her head this peace of information, maybe she will need it some time later. A dog who is enemy and a cat who is fight for his territory.

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

"How much age difference is normal Mama?" – asked a very sleepy Oliver in his bed, after another long and fun day in Genovia.

"They used to say that age is not a problem when someone is in love. However I would say it depends on the world. What world are we speaking about Darling?" – Minerva was sure what his children was asking but wanted to make it clear.

"Non magical...and magical."

"Oh Darling if you are speaking about Clarisse she is way too old for you."

Oliver sit up quickly and in a protective voice said "She is not old!..." and in a more quieter voice added "And I was not talking about her! I like her yes, but she and Joseph looks cute together."

"Then who are we talking about? Aren't you a little young to chase after girls?" – Minerva was in a little surprised sure his baby is not that old!

"Mother! It was easier to speak with Clarisse about it." – said Oliver and laid back to the bed and closed his eyes. Soon he was sleeping and Minerva made a mental note not to forget ask Clarisse about his son's love life! It was impossible, he was only six!

"Minerva you seem to lost in your thoughts." – said Albus in the side of the door.

"Yes, but you are looking quite handsome tonight on that t-shirt and boxer." – said Minerva in a seductive voice as she stood up and began to move closer to him.

"It's a gift from Joseph… and in the fire on your eyes I think you like it."

"Most definitely." – she liked her lips and closed the distance between them. "But you'll look like even better without it."


	9. Someone kiss someone not

_Dayanna you reviewed almost all my chapters how sweet is it for you! Thank you very much. I hope you'll not be disappointed with this chapter either._

_With the end of this chapter the time is a little later when Mysterious life chapter 9 end so please read that first._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

This is getting to became ridiculous thought Albus as he looked to Clarisse and Joseph. Clarisse was ready and anxious to go, but on the other hand Joseph wasn't looked like the one who liked very much the idea. Everything was said and ready to, in a change, the other couple move to Minerva and his place. Albus was a little surprised when Joseph wanted to do a security check all around the castle before going. Luckily they could convince him that it wasn't necessary as the place was highly secure and they really don't want to wait one year to them to come.

But now certainly was something not right for him, but he promised Minerva that he will bring them no matter what. Maybe she know something what he did not? Well he never going to know it if they didn't move.

"Well kids it's time to go, if you'll touch my arm we will be with Minerva within second as I'm sure she is waiting for us." – he said finally and holds out his hand to them. Clarisse touched it immediately, and he waited Joseph patiently to do the same. When he finally touched him, he did his magic and within a minute they were in his study, where Minerva waited for them.

She changed her clothes while he was away. It was now a beautiful brown set of robes, her hair wasn't that tights bun what she usually created for herself but some of her mop of hair was out of it and free. It was one of the many good effects what Clarisse had over her wife in the past months. She had made her realize that she can look powerful enough without always the same style in everything, not only the inside mattered in this case. Clarisse was a powerful woman everyone took her word seriously and yet she didn't hide her feminine figure and never did. It even helped her in her life.

He was lost a little for his world when Joseph quietly said to him "She take it better than I took mine years ago." it was a minute when he realized what he was talking about, but when he did he replied to him and after they said "Women!" in union they smiled.

Soon after the women went to their 'meet the palace' round, the only difference that it was not in Genovia as usual, the men tried to find the most comfortable chair in the place, opened up some cold drinks and began their talk.

Somehow Albus felt that Joseph wanted to ask of him something and he was quite sure what it will be, but got the other man some time to say it when he is comfortable enough. Of course he could use his legillimency but it was just rude to do it in a friend, and Minerva will never forgive him if he did, so he just waited and soon enough he began.

"I don't want to cause any discomfort or anything, but I would like to ask you and Minerva a favor. Actually I already asked Minerva, but I just mentioned this topic to her nothing serious happened. It was because of this while I contacted her in the first time after all this years."

"I see, go on please." – pressed Albus.

"It's about children. Clarisse dream is that we had a child together. I love my wife more than anything and I'm willing to make anything what is in my power to make her dream come true."

"Yes Minerva already mentioned this to me and we talked about it quite a lot to be true for you. She would like to help you very much." – Albus saw how Joseph eyes shined up for mentioning this. "And after cleaning up the old things between us and me meeting Clarisse It would be my honor to help you if I can." – said Albus and really it was what he thought. He loved children very much himself too. Minerva usually said that he was a big one himself too. The children were the joy of their life.

"And can you help us?" – Joseph was excited now.

"I think Minerva and I might help Clarisse and you yes."

Joseph was about to respond when a very angry looking Clarisse stormed into the room!

"YOU STUPID! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

She was already halfway to the room when Minerva stepped in and Albus stood in front of Clarisse blocking her way to moving any closer to her husband.

"MOVE!" – said Clarisse not even looking up for Albus, just when he didn't go out her way. He was standing right in front of her so he touched her shoulders to stop her and next to her shoulder she looked back to her wife and shook a question to her head. Minerva thought about it a little and realized that she had something to explain already so why not? She told in his husbands head yes.

Albus just waited for this and moved closer to Clarisse mouth. Albus doesn't thought that it's possible to move as fast as Joseph did without magic, but one time he was leaning closer to Clarisse and the next time she was already facing her husband chest, and she was between to two men, her back facing Albus.

"Don't you ever try to do that again!" – Joseph voice was so tight and angry that he was sure that if he could kill only with words he would end up in the floor dead right this moment. Minerva moved next to Albus touched his waist and leant her head to his shoulder.

"I asked Minerva and she said it's okay to give your wife a small kiss. I don't know how we will end up making love if you can't even allow me to kiss her."

Minerva draw herself up, Clarisse turned and moved a little so she wasn't in Joseph arms any more with her eyes wide open, and Joseph shook his head. "Clarisse didn't know about this part." – Albus said it more as a statement then as a question.

"No she didn't Darling." – answered Minerva who and the two man were curiously looking Clarisse.

Clarisse made a big breath, than another one before she said anything. "Just to make it clear. Joseph searched you for the first time Minerva to ask your help to me became pregnant." When they nodded she went on. "I can have children at my age none the less, if I made love to Albus what you'll allow me."

Clarisse looked to Minerva and she nodded and said "Yes."

"Oh Joseph." – Clarisse once again turned in her husband arms and hugged her. Joseph was obviously lost if he did the right thing or not. 'Yes, I would very much love a children, but with you Joseph, only with you!'

"Technically it will be Joseph's children." – said Minerva before she could stop herself and as she finished it Clarisse was already speaking "How did you hear that? How did you know what I was thinking about!"

"Oh my Minerva, how could you move us another difficult situation after the other."

"Sorry guys." – smiled wryly Minerva.


	10. Crossing the path

redddy I'm sorry that you don't like my story and think so little of it, but that's my best. And YES I know "If that's your best, your best won't do".

We are moving faster so I can finish this story soon.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"You know we could read each other minds." – explained Albus, but when he saw that Clarisse just looked even more confused he just stayed silent.

"We would like to go home if you please." – said Joseph very silently and looked to Clarisse for questioning her. When she nodded, Albus went closer to them.

"I'm sorry that your first visit didn't turn out as we hoped it will." – said Minerva very quietly, she was sad about the fact what she tell and what Albus slip out accidentally and that it caused tension between the other couple.

"It's not your fault and I enjoyed most of my time here." – said Clarisse, turning to her and Albus was sure that he saw something, but what could it meant?

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

"I wanted to be here when Clarisse come Mother!" – Oliver was pissed off and he wasn't hiding it. He was clean, had his good night kiss from his father and was stuck in his bed already.

"We needed adult time. You have to give us some space so we could know each other better."

"I want to know her better!"

"Well maybe they will come several times."

"But I want us to go to their castle!"

"Oliver, forget a little about the _want_ world." – Minerva looked hard, he was stronger minded than Brianna but handleable.

"Sorry Mum."

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

"Oliver mentioned again that we need to go to Genovia. We need to ask Clarisse about Oliver and who is he like in the place. It's getting ridiculous that she seems to know much about it then we know."

"Anything you want my Dear." Albus was safe that his eyes were closed and didn't see Minerva's look for his choice of world. Minerva shook her head and closed the bathroom door after her and looked to her husband. He was in the tub what was full of bubble and hot water what fumed and he was taking a bath obviously. His head was comfortable in the edge of the tub and he looked relaxed.

Minerva smiled and began to quietly undress.

Moments later she slid into the water and lie back to his chest, Albus didn't even open his eyes, but she immediately felt that his arms went and hugged her from behind. She smiled, but dropped it when formed her question "What was the atmosphere when you left them?"

"They were quiet, but I think it's understandable. Joseph wasn't very smart didn't tell Clarisse about what he had in his mind in the first place."

"He just didn't know how and where to begin. It was so much to tell, but Clarisse handled it great. He was so happy like a child when he realized that maybe he will be able to help for the love of his life."

"Do you mind if I wash your back?" – asked Albus. It was more of a platonic question as he already touched the soap. Minerva bend forward and felt his husbands long fingers as caressed than lightly massaged her back.

"It feels amazing." – moaned Minerva. When he was ready she leant back and he began to caress her stomach and when she was relaxed enough his hands went higher, now nearly touching her breasts.

"Why did Clarisse winked at you before she left?" – asked quietly nearly whispering to her ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Her voice didn't sound strong and convincing enough so he went on. His arms went higher, he had hold her full breasts, it fit perfectly in his hands.

"So again, what is it with Clarisse and the wink?"

"It's… no… use." – tried to answer, but her voice was slow and it took her some big breath and stop to finish it.

Albus grinned "Yet."


	11. What is happening?

Well I was interesting in the first place when I began to write this story that which couple is the more popular in .net, I think that Minerva and Albus lose in this. But I'm moving on with this story too as I kind of like them.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Can I speak with you?" – asked a quiet voice what come in the direction of the door.

She doesn't look liked surprised she must be heard him "I need to learn."

"Please Brianna you need some free time anyway Papa always tell it." – he take out his best convincing voice and it worked, Brianna smiled and gestured him to sit on the sofa.

"What is it that you like to tell me Oliver?"

He took a deep breath and finally said what was in his hear as he know that he could trust her "In the Genovian place, you know, the one you were too before with us, there is a girl… and she has the best car toy what you could imagine! I want it too badly. I asked mother about the age differences but she thought something about love and there were Clarisse too, so I just stopped what I wanted to ask. Clarisse said that she'll buy me a car just like that children have but I wanted to ask Mum or Dad about it, what if I'm not too old for it?"

"Is it some new toy? Can we have it in our world too?"

"Yes, no. It can be controlled with a thing what you took on your hand and turn here and there." Now Oliver sit on the board of the desk and demonstrated it. "You can turn it, then there have things at your leg what you need to push and it's MOVING! It looks so much fun!"

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

"Are you sure you are all right Darling?" – asked Albus for the millionth of time this morning.

"YES! But please Albus leave me alone, I need some time." – answered back Minerva who began to feel herself annoyed for her always protective husband.

It was a good thing that Clarisse arranged that she could use her doctor instead of Poppy as Albus would sure know about it ten minutes after. But she needed to go if she didn't want to miss her appointment, where Clarisse of course is going to escort her.

"Alone? How could it happened Clarisse?" – asked Minerva after she looked around when she sat down comfortable into the limo next to her and Joseph was not even under the seat.

"I told him we are going shopping." – smiled her.

"Is it working in this world too then." – nodded Minerva.

"Very much so."

They were quiet most of the time till they arrived for the private side of the hospital and Dr. Cartel examined Minerva. He promised to send the result as soon as the laboratory was ready with the blood and he had checked everything what he wanted and it will be within two days.

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM ~ Two days later ~ AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

"Are you here Minerva?" – Clarisse sounded unsure, she had never used this kind of communication so it was all new to her and it was very crazy to talk to a black fire place.

"Yes, I am." – She sounded hoarse and very quiet.

"Are you crying?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, would you tell me what is the problem?" – now Clarisse was concern. She didn't like seeing people crying, anyway who liked it?

It was total silent for a while then Clarisse suddenly felt that the fire place is affect her, she tried to resist but it was a lost attempt so she soon was moving round and round in a bright spiral.

After it ended and her head clear up, she could make out and realized that she was in Minerva's chamber and she was sitting on the side of her never used bed and crying her eyes out. Clarisse immediately went closer to her and hugged her with the letter forgotten in her hand.

* * *

I don't know the fire place appear is reality or not in any book or movie, but in this story I needed it so used it and anyway I changed enough thing already.

If you are interested go read Mysterious life 11 too. Maybe you'll know more about what's happening here…or not.


	12. Dream comes true

So this is it. It's going to be the last part of this story as I finally arrived to the part what I had in my mind the first place and that's while I began this whole story. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for everyone who reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Clarisse couldn't tell how long she was there and hold Minerva between her arms while she cried, but it seemed like hours. She didn't tell what was her problem so Clarisse could only guess, maybe an argument between husband and wife, something what she said to her children? She didn't know. And she certainly doesn't know how they ended up like they were now…

Minerva's mouth was hot and soft on hers as she wanted permission to enter between her lips. She never did anything like this ever in her life before, but now it just felt right. She opened her mouth and soon they tasted the sweetness of the other one. It was nothing what she felt before. Both of their tongue found its way into the others mouth and she was sure she will never forgets this experience.

The kiss grew deeper and deeper before they found the need to broke up and get some oxygen. They were only inches apart from each other pink faces, and they got quick breath as if they just ran the marathon. Later never of them could recall that which one of them was who leant forward, maybe they met halfway, but soon they were embraced in a second more intense kiss.

This time they take everything what they had in the kiss. Minerva was more the initiator and soon her hands began to slowly caress Clarisse back. When her hands were on the brink of her blouse she draw out of her skirt and touched her bare back. Her skin was smooth and felt wonderful beneath her hands. She can't take her arms high enough so instead she began to unbutton the tinny buttons in the front.

When the time Clarisse realized what she was doing the lower half of her blouse was already open. She moved backwards a little and looked deep inside Minerva's eyes and where sadness and sorrow were just minutes ago, now it was sparking and full of life. She had never seen any woman this way before, but her whole body was glowing and every inch of her skin looked beautiful. Maybe this was how she looked like too? If yes, then it was amazing. She began to open her buttons too, and when only the last one was holding her blouse their hands touched.

When finally the last one was open she took off completely. When Minerva began to pull away her hands, Clarisse doesn't let her, but instead took it to her breast. Of course it was still covered with satin and lace, but when Minerva lightly squeezed it they both moaned out loud. Minerva smiled and with more power did it again. Clarisse smiled wider and moments after Minerva robe had vanished. They were only in there undergarments and soon found themselves rolling around the bed.

What Minerva never expected was that soon her body began to grow. It was as the shine of the sun tried to erupt in her. First it was only her body, but then the magic of her body spread and found Clarisse's body what welcomed it. The magic found her way and soon Clarisse felt the magic too, it was soon all over her body, but it felt right somehow. A very great, warm and calm feeling was around them and nothing mattered anymore. The invisible hand touched the two women and they felt if only just for a minute that they are the middle of the world.

The magic in Minerva went over to Clarisse completely. Some minutes passed and Clarisse body was the one what shined only. Minerva didn't know how or why, but she had known what it meant and realized why Clarisse came and what was the doctor result. The puzzle pieces were giving her the meaning and suddenly she had know, what she needed to do and be the result that Clarisse dream come true so she acted as she should be. She kissed Clarisse in everything what was her, and immediately before her eyes a ghost beautiful baby girl and a baby boy appeared and she know in that minute that it is the future. The future for both of them. One child for her, and one child for Clarisse.

They were busy caressing each other body, but as soon as the boys stepped into the living room they felt it. Minerva tried to move back and cool herself off as soon as possible, because she know that they were in a more then compromising position, but Clarisse had other things in her mind.

She realized that if they had came this far she is not going to back off, and truthfully she was not sure her body would allow her either so she turned them and moved on top of Minerva and held her full control of the situation.

AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM AD&MM

"You are looking beautiful." – said Albus in the hundredth time just today for her heavily pregnant wife.

"He is trying to eat you this stupid lie too?" – said the other pregnant wife. The woman looked to each and they tried to hug to the other but it was not that easily done than said so they ended up smiling.

Albus was just about to ask where was Joseph, because - and he had to smile for that - he was just as overprotecting for his wife as he was with his, but before he had the chance Joseph appeared…and said of course

"Minerva how wonderful you are looking."

Both women opened their mouth but instead of speaking burst out laughing. The men looked at each other and Albus indicated to his head to the other room. The women would be talking about baby things for at least one hour. They don't know which one of them having the boy and who is the girl, so they just take one girl and one boy day.

They both were happy finally Clarisse and Joseph had their fairy tale and going to have a baby. Together, with Joseph being the father. The magic could do magic Albus thought. Of course he was happy about being father for the third time he was just a big boy himself – Minerva always said that. And he needed playmate after all.

The end

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you are interested how the other story ended read Mysterious life chapter 12 too.

Thanks everyone who was with me in this rode, please leave your last review. If you like it or not most likely I will continue one of my other stories so hope to see you soon.


End file.
